And I'll Walk with You
by Xengo
Summary: It started out differently than she thought, but in the end, Krystal was happy. A story of our two favorite Foxes moving through life together, and growing together.
1. Chapter 1

And welcome to the start of a new story.

This is inspired mainly by ThatWinchieGuys My Life is Yours stories. That is, a long tale of Fox and Krystal starting their relationship, going through life, and growing old together. This may very well be my love letter to my OTP, which has caused me many an "aww" in my time on this site.

I know this chapter is short, but I felt it appropriate to end it where it ends. The next chapters will most likely be longer.

Another note, about Heritage. It was a good idea, but...I'm putting it on the shelf for some time. Honestly, I rushed into that story without much of plan besides an outline in my head. Plot holes are everywhere, and I have better standards. Maybe I will come back to it.

For now, this and All the Stars will take up most of my time for activities on this site. Maybe some oneshots from other series here and there, as well.

Also, thank you for all the reviews for my stories and the kind words from everyone. I've met some great people on this site. I am very blessed.

...and, you know, you all are blessed to have me grace with my presence BUT ANYWAY

Thank you for your time, and please review. God bless, and have a safe night. I hope you all had a great Holiday and New Years!

* * *

><p>Chapter I: A Different Way to Start, but...<p>

Krystal was not a bad pilot.

As a matter of fact, it surprised Fox how quickly she learned. As leader of Star Fox, he only wanted the best. And although he was biased when it came to her—hence why Peppy and Falco had been the ones to examine her for possible acceptance into the team—Fox could say confidently that she was good. Very good. Better than Slippy, and he'd like to think she could gain after Falco someday.

But accidents happen. Which was why he was staring at Krystal as she slept in the sick bay, with her arm bandaged.

Fox wasn't a stranger to losing a wing in battle. Sometimes an enemy ship got lucky, and sometimes you clip one off by cutting it to close to an obstacle. However, this time one of the pirate pilots they had flown against got a lucky shot in on Krystal's left wing. The resulting explosion had burned Krystal's left arm badly, and had bruised other parts of her body. It wasn't something that Krystal couldn't recover from. He'd been through something like this as well. Plenty of times, actually.

But it hurt to see her like this. And the moments that followed after Fox had carried her from her Arwing over to the sickbay were some of the most emotionally draining moments of his life.

It hurt to see her like this.

Fox sat down beside the sickbay bed and began to stroke her cheek. Her fur was soft and plush, and warm. He smiled as he listened to her breathing. He saw her eyes twitch before they opened, those beautiful turquoise orbs looking at him while she smiled.

"Nice of you to visit me," she murmured.

"Yeah," he whispered, still stroking her cheek. Krystal leaned into the palm of his hand, and closed her eyes again.

"I'm glad you're alright," said Fox.

"Hmm," she hummed. "I'm glad I am too. And I'm happy you're here."

These moments between the two of them made Fox's heart soar. His smile broadened as the two of them just stayed there together.

Fox felt warm, and even peaceful.

But at the same time, he felt worry begin to fester in his heart.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since they had seen each other in the sick bay, and Krystal was happy with her recovery. She'd be back in an Arwing soon enough, and the fur she lost was a great trade for still being alive.<p>

The only problem was Fox.

'He hasn't talked to me that much since that time in the sick bay,' she thought worriedly. 'And if I know Fox, that means he's keeping something to himself.'

That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but even still, she was worried about him. She enjoyed their heart-to-heart talks. When you were a mercenary pilot, you're down time was precious. Plus, she felt a special kind of comfort from being around that vulpine.

She sighed as she sat down in the Great Fox's lounging area, staring out the window at the stars and wondering what was going on.

"Why hello there, Blueness."

Krystal smiled and looked back at the resident blue avian of the team. "And hello to you too, Other Blueness."

"Well, now I gotta change that nickname." Falco replied. He smirked, clothed in his flight suit and jacket like she was, and sat down next to her. "So, you know what's been bothering Fox?"

"You're wondering about that too?" Krystal asked, raising her eyebrows, "He hasn't talked to me much at all these past few days. I'm guessing he hasn't talked that much to anyone else?"

"Shoot, he isn't talking to you?" Falco replied, looking surprised. "Well darn then, now I know somethin' isn't right. When Fox is this quiet, it isn't a good thing."

"The only other times I can think of that he's this quiet is on the anniversaries of his parent's deaths," said Krystal. "And even then, he'll talk to me, if only to lean on my shoulder. But this...I haven't seen him like this before."

"As long as I've known that orange furball," Falco started, "The last time he brooded this much, I believe, was when his father died. Oh, wait then," he stopped, his eyes widening. "Then it's really bad."

"I'm going to talk to him," Krystal said, before promptly getting up and walking to the Pilot's Quarters hallway. Once at his door, she felt around with her mind in the room before confirming that said orange furball was present. And indeed, he was.

And he was nervous. And melancholic. And…a host of other bad things.

"Fox?" Krystal gently called out, "What's wrong?"

Silence answered her. Until she heard an almost-whisper reply back with:

"Krystal?"

Why was he being so quiet?

"Fox? Fox, I don't mean to be overbearing, but please let me in. Something's wrong."

She flinched as she felt a pang of worry come from Fox, before hearing footsteps come over to the door and open it.

She gasped when she saw Fox. He looked...tired. Like he had been thinking too long. She reach out and put her hand on his chest. He flinched.

"Fox?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

For a moment, Fox didn't answer, before he stepped aside.

"Come in, Krystal." said Fox, again with that almost-whisper tone.

Whatever was going on, she immediately didn't like it.

Still, she walked in, and stood in the middle of the room. Fox closed the door, and walked over to the wall and leaned against it. He looked at her, and then looked down at his feet.

Out of respect, Krystal opted not to read his mind, since whatever was on Fox's mind was clearly something he needed to get off his chest himself. But with her empathetic powers, she could sense his emotions. Worry. Trepidation. Fear.

"Fox," she began, softly, caringly. "Tell me what's wrong-"

"I don't want you on the team anymore."

Stunned silence. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she heard him right.

"...what?" she responded, blankly.

"I don't feel comfortable with you on the team anymore," Fox said stoically. Or as stoically as he could, because there was clearly a hitch in his voice.

A million things raced through her mind. Disbelief. Anger. Indignation.

"Excuse me?" she replied. "Fox, what is going on?"

"Nothing is going on-"

"Don't! Lie to me." Krystal said angrily. Now she was steamed just at the fact that he actually tried to lie to her. A telepath. That was an insult. "Something is going on and-"

"I don't feel comfortable with you here anymore," Fox replied. He was trying so hard to make himself seem emotionless, but he was failing. Those same feelings of worry and fear were spiking within him.

She knew instantly, and clearly, that Fox did not want to do this.

"Why? Fox, you know I can handle-" she began, until she had an idea. Now was the time to use her mind. Placing two fingers on her forehead she began to peer into his head. Fox shouted in protest, but whatever he said was drowned at as Krystal beheld a familiar image.

It was the two of them, sitting in the sickbay while she was recovering after her wing was destroyed and her arm was badly burnt. Of Fox stroking her cheek, and the two of them looking fondly at each other.

She gasped, as she came back into focus on the here and now.

Whatever anger she had was replaced understanding, and concern.

"Fox," she began, steadily. "This is about my injury, right?"

He did not answer. Instead he looked away.

"Fox, look at me."

Slowly, he did. He had abandoned that stoic look and replaced it with and almost haggard-looking gaze.

"It could have been worse, Krystal," he said quietly. "You know that. That blast could have hit your G-Diffuser and-"

"But it didn't," she countered. "That didn't happen, and I'm still here. Accidents are going to happen-"

"But what happens when your luck runs out, Krystal?" He half-shouted. "You could have died out there, and you know that."

"How many times have you, Falco, or Slippy had close calls?" she questioned, her voice stern, yet a little gentle. "You haven't talked to them like this, right? Why is that?"

Fox looked away, and she felt another spike of fear radiate from him.

"Fox, what's going on?" She pleaded softly. "Why is this coming up now?"

"...you need to leave." He said quietly.

"Fox-"

"Please. Krystal, you need to get out of here," Fox pleaded, looking at the floor.

It was then that Krystal knew she would have to use more persuasive methods. So right then she walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and held it close to her chest. Fox blushed wildly, stammered a moment, before finally getting control of himself again.

"Krystal, what are you-"

"I'm not leaving," she said simply.

"What-"

"I'm not leaving," she repeated. "I refuse to. This place is my home, and this team is my family. I'm not about to leave because of something you're not telling me about."

Fox opened his mouth again, and she simply squeezed his arm tighter. He blushed even more, and now she felt frustration from him, anger as well. But that all vanished the moment he looked at her meaningfully. She felt...something. Something stirring within him that...that she could almost identify.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded.

"Because I want to stay. I love piloting, Fox. More than that, I want to stay with you and the others. And I know you don't want to do this," she stated softly, giving him a concerned look. "So please...tell me what's really wrong."

Fox stared at his feet again for a time, before looking up at her with a look that gave her pause. He looked...desperate. Afraid. It scared her.

No...no, he was not scared for himself. She could feel that he was scared...scared for her?

"Fox..." she said softly,"Please-"

And she felt it.

That warm feeling. That warm feeling she had felt so many times before in their encounters with each other, that same feeling that she had felt when they were in the sickbay with one another. That same feeling that she hoped would bloom into something more, that same feeling she had been so patient for.

Beside herself, Krystal smiled warmly.

"Fox..." she murmured, "You don't have to be afraid-"

"NO!"

She nearly let go of Fox arm when he shouted like that. He looked rampant, that fear in his mind now much more than a small feeling.

"Fox, what's-"

"I won't let you!" Fox cried, shaking. "You need to leave! I can't let you be hurt." Tear were welling up in his eyes, and she drew closer to him. He was frantic.

"Calm down, F-" she began, clutching his arm tightly.

"NO!" he screamed. "NO, I WON'T LOSE YOU LIKE I LOST MY PARENTS! I WON'T LOSE ANOTHER PERSON THAT I LOVE-"

And just as quick as he had said that, he slapped his hand over his mouth, and blushed wildly. Now he was really shaking. He looked absolutely mortified.

Krystal placed a paw over her mouth, her jaw dropped. For an age the both of them stood there in silence, before her mouth closed and formed into a wide, loving smile.

"Oh..." she began, gently. "Fox...you..."

Now that feeling of mortification was the only thing that was spiking from Fox. He was staring at her in fear. Fear, she knew, of rejection. Well, she thought cheerfully, it was time to change the tone of this conversation. She leaned in close to him, and Fox backed up against the wall. He looked incredibly shy, and couldn't even look her in the eye. It was adorable.

"K-Krystal..." He stammered. "I-I mean...N-no! You don't need to stay because of this! You need to-"

"I think," she interrupted softly, still with that loving smile on her face, "I need to tell you something, Fox."

"I-I know that you may not like me ba-huh?" he stammered, now blushing like his face was on fire. "W-what-"

With a tilt of her head, Krystal grabbed Fox by his flight suit collar and yanked him into a kiss. To make sure he didn't wiggle out, she slammed him up against the wall. But as soon as she felt his reaction to the kiss, she knew he wouldn't move away. He flinched at first, and though she closed her eyes she knew his eyes must be about as wide as dinner plates right now. But then she felt him become puddy in her hands, moaning and shyly deepening the kiss after becoming bolder.

She reveled in it. Their first real kiss, and though it happened under different circumstances than she thought it would, Krystal began to cry small tears of joy. She pushed her tongue further into his mouth, set on letting him know just how much she loved him. He sighed in reply.

However the kiss lasted, she only knew that it was one of the happiest moments of her life. She pulled back with an affectionate sigh, and smiled upon seeing Fox expression. He was simply stupefied, his mouth slightly open and his eyes with a dazed look.

"Fox," she began, cupping his cheeks and touching her forehead with his, "I love you too, silly."

Now she could see his eyes look like dinner plates, and his mouth open and close for a time before he replied, dumbly.

"You love me?"

She petted his cheek and answered, "Yes, I do. Now do you see why I won't leave?"

Fox just looked at her.

"I couldn't leave you, Fox. While I do love flying, do you know the main reason why I keep going out there? It's to protect this team. Especially..." and she lowered her left hand and poked his heart, "...you. Just like you worry about me, I worry about you. You may be the better pilot, but you are no stranger to close calls. And I seek to protect you when those close calls happen, Fox. Because you're precious to me," she explained.

Fox could only keep looking at her. Then he opened his mouth again, "You...you love me?"

Krystal giggled. "Isn't that what I said?"

"Why?" was the only thing he asked.

Fox leaned into Fox and closed her eyes. "I will admit, I was attracted to you when I first meant you. I knew the feeling was mutual too, and you were shy about it, and I thought it was cute. I saw that you wanted to help me recuperate after the mission on Sauria, partly out of care for me once you knew Andross had destroyed my planet and my people, and that I had nowhere to go, but also because...you wanted to be around me," she murmured amorously. "And I didn't mind. We started talking, getting to know each other. Becoming close. You wanted me to join you on the team, and after plenty of training, I did. I loved being out there in in the stars with a new family and new friends that cared about me. And you loved being by me. And I loved being by you. You cared about me, Fox. Already, back then, I could tell that you were starting to love me. And I...I loved you. After the Aperoid invasion I was sure that you would come talk to me about it, since I wanted to be sure you were confident in your feelings. And here we are, Fox. Not in the way I expected, but...here we are..." she whispered, nuzzling his forehead when she finished.

Wordlessly, Fox wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He closed his eyes as tears began to form, and whispered, "And I was about to make you leave."

"You were worried about me," she murmured, closing her eyes again. "You want to me protect me, but I want to protect you to. I won't let you push me away."

Fox shivered, and held her tighter. "I'm scared, Krystal. I don't want to lose you."

"Then we fight as hard as we can. We watch eachother's backs. We be there for each other. I'm not leaving, Fox McCloud. I will fly by your side, whether you like it or not."

She felt him shiver again, and she wrapped her own arms around him as she felt his mind settle down slightly.

"You would really risk your life for me, out there?" he asked.

"Would you do the same for me?"

"Yes." He answered, unflinchingly.

"Then you have your answer."

"Am I...am I really worth that much-"

"Fox," she interrupted forcibly, "I love you. Doesn't that explain it?"

They held each other in that room, and she didn't let go. Neither did he. Krystal felt him settle down completely. His heart beat against her chest, and it soothed her.

"Stay with me." He whispered. "I want you with me."

She smiled, and kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

><p>It was a sound that woke Fox up. A rhythmic beating. Something like a heartbeat. Upon opening his eyes he found that, indeed, that was what the sound was. He was lying in his bed, with his cheek pressed against Krystal chest, with her arm around his back and a hand behind his head.<p>

Strangely he didn't blush. Well, he did a little bit, but his most pronounced reaction was the small smile that lit up his muzzle. He felt...happy. More happy than he had ever felt in a long time. The vixen of his dreams was holding him in her sleep, and though he didn't remember how he got here, everything was all right.

He sighed, snuggling deeper into her fur despite himself, and closed his eyes.

This had been an interesting evening.

* * *

><p>Krystal awoke to the feeling of someone's arms wrapped around her. Looking down, she smiled. Fox was still right where she left him, flushed against her and sleeping soundly. She caressed the top of his head. He looked so peaceful while he slept, as opposed to the active and sometimes tumultuous life he lived. But here, he looked completely content. Safe. She could feel his peaceful emotions radiating from him, and she clutched him tighter.<p>

He was so cute while he was sleeping.

Then she felt him shift around, and she saw his eyes open. He blinked a few times, looked up her, and blinked again. She smiled. He blushed, though not as darkly as he would have before.

"It wasn't a dream..." he murmured.

"No, it wasn't," she affirmed softly. "I am in fact cuddling you, Fox McCloud."

Now that blush got a little more scarlet, though again, it seemed less pronounced. Fox snuggled closer. "You are. And it feels nice," he whispered.

"Look at you, acting all vulnerable," Krystal chuckled. "I've only seen this side of you perhaps a handful of times."

"I've just...never been so close to someone. I feel different around you" He replied. After a moment he added, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said back, giving him a lick on the head.

They sat there in silence for a time. His body against her's, feeling his breath and warmth, it all felt wonderful. She felt completely at rest, and she knew Fox felt the same way. It was evident from the way he held himself so close to her, and how nothing about him felt tense.

After some time, Fox sat up, and she sat up with him. He looked into her eyes, and looked at his lap.

"I'm...sorry for what happened earlier,' he spoke quietly.

"It's fine, Fox. I know why you tried to do it. We've both been through so much," she said affectionately, rubbing his thigh, "But I knew I couldn't leave. Like I said, this is my home."

He looked at her paw, her soft touch causing him to blush lightly. She felt a dull sense of excitement rise within him, and she inwardly smiled. She frowned once he looked at her, worry evident on his face.

"Nonetheless, I'm still scared, Krystal. I don't know what to do. After what you told me, I can't ask you to leave. Not after what you've already been through. But I still...that's just it Krystal. I'm scared. I'm scared for you," he said.

She gave Fox's thigh a squeeze. Her expression was steadfast. "I know that. I'm not asking you to not be worried about me, Fox. That would be unreasonable. What I am asking is that you let me pilot. I love doing it. I love helping people. And I love keeping everyone on this team safe. You especially."

"You can't say that, Krystal," he murmured worriedly. "You can't just favor me. But I understand you. I do. And..."

He closed his eyes, and gave her a firm look. "I won't kick you off the team. I won't take you off the flight roster. And I know that I love you. We just need to work some things out with how this will affect the team. I can't have you getting reckless over me, and I can't be getting reckless over you."

She knew Fox was right. In the end, she was happy that she had a place in Star Fox. And that he once again affirmed his love for her. And if she was being honest, she was also proud that he was trying to handle this situation effectively and maturely.

As if she needed more proof he would treat her right.

"I think," she began. "That we ought to talk to Falco and Slippy about this. Well, Falco really, since Slippy is on Aquas for personal business. And knowing him...he ought to be lax about it. Maybe Falco could even give us some advice?"

"The very idea of going to Falco for relationship advice feels me with unspeakable terror," said Fox, smirking. He caressed her cheek. "But maybe you're right. He ought to at least know enough so that he isn't out of the loop. He is our friend, after all."

"Sometimes I think the word 'friend' is loosely applied when it comes to you and him," Krystal said, giggling a little.

"Oh, trust me, I think the reason why I'm still best friends with Falco is that I can't find a good enough reason to kick him out. I mean, that says something right?"

"Oh, you," she muttered, playfully punching him in the arm, "I've felt your emotions around him. You two are still close, despite everything."

"Aww, you gave it away," he replied. He smiled brightly. "But you are right. Falco's been my friend for a while. He wouldn't steer me wrong on this."

She got of the bed, with Fox following behind her. She felt him grab her arm, and she looked at him questioningly.

"One more thing," he said shyly.

She raised an eyebrow, but from the emotions coming from him and the blush he had on, she gave him a sincere smile.

"Yes?" she asked.

He took a breath, then leaned in and kissed her shyly on the lips, before walking out of the room.

She held a paw to her lips. She stood there for a moment, and then shook her head smiling.

This was going to be incredible.


	2. Chapter 2

Annnd here we are again.

This chapter was troublesome to edit, and hard to write. Even now, I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but I really want to get it out there anyway. Might be because most of this chapter was written during late nights when my brain is mushy. Late night Xengo is tired Xengo who needs sleep. To bad I'm a night owl. Tis most regrettable.

If anyone wants to beta read my stuff, feel free to send a PM. I would really appreciate it.

Anyway, please read and review! Tell me what you think, what things could be better, what things could be improved upon, what things should be changed, etc.

God bless, be safe, and thank you for your time. Have a good night.

* * *

><p>Chapter II: Love is in the Air.<p>

"You mean it finally happened? Oh, thank goodness. The tension between you two was incredible."

Fox immediately palmed his face while Krystal laughed. Coming to Falco to tell him about the start of their relationship, and ask for advice about it. Truly, his greatest feat as a being with common sense. Here they were, in the lounge, and this was actually happening.

"Oh, don't act like that Fox. Everyone was waiting for it, and now it's happened," the blue avian added, while sipping a can of soda.

"He has a point, Fox," Krystal said teasingly, patting him on the back. "I think everyone saw it happening."

"Not you too!" Fox protested. "You know I was unsure about it."

"Considering the way it came out, yes, I do know you were nervous.

He turned and saw Falco looking at him, raising an eyebrow. "Well, how did it come out. It must have been something extraordinary, considering how long it took you to spit it out, Foxie."

Fox thought about keeping this part a secret, but out of respect for his friend, he told him anyway.

"I...I called her into my room, and told her that I didn't feel comfortable about her being on the team anymore. I wanted her to leave. I was concerned for her safety. She...wouldn't leave. So I panicked, and told her I wouldn't lose another person I love. And...and things just happened from there."

He left the part about the kiss out. The more intimate details weren't Falco's business.

Falco just looked at him for a long while. Then he shook his head.

"The only thing I can say is that...honestly, I'm not surprised. Fox, you would be the guy to tell the girl he loves to get away from him because you don't want her to get hurt. It's something out of a cheesy romance story, but here we are man." the avian said solemnly.

He supposed that Falco was joking somewhat light-heartedly about what had happened, but all Fox felt was guilt. Guilt about what almost happened. Guilt about how he almost made the women he cared about more than anything leave her new home, a place full of people who cared about her and loved her.

But all those ill feelings vanished when he felt a soft paw caress his check. He looked and saw Krystal, giving him one of those warm smiles that made him feel whole.

"It's okay, Fox," she said gently.

He sat there, feeling her fingers against his cheek, and he smiled back.

"Gah, look at you two," Falco muttered, putting a wing over his face. Krystal giggled, and Fox couldn't help but chuckle too.

"But you know what, Fox," he added, smiling at the two of them, and Fox couldn't help but notice how genuine that smile looked, "The fact that she refused to leave? That speaks volumes to how much she loves ya. And really, the fact that you would try keep her out of danger speaks volumes about you as well."

Krystal just shook her head. "How do you know so much about romance, Falco?"

"Hey," he huffed grumpily, "I'm not a complete jerk. And this isn't hard to see. You two were made for each other. Fox would do anything to protect you, and you would disobey his orders if it meant staying with him. Shoot, it's written on the wall, guys."

Fox couldn't resist smiling broadly. It wasn't that hard, wasn't it? Then he adopted a more serious expression.

"There's more that we wanted to talk about, Falco," he said.

Again, Falco raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he asked.

Now Krystal spoke. "Falco, does us being together and still flying with you...bother you?"

Falco wore a confused look for a second before figuring it out. "Oh. Ohhhh. You mean the whole 'professional concerns' shindig?"

They both nodded.

Falco smirked. "Heh. I believe that stuff went out the window the moment Foxie here decided to stack his team full of close friends. I could accuse him of nepotism, but then again, I'm part of the team."

"Hey," Fox protested. "I put good pilots on my team. Sure, you all are close to me, but you all wouldn't be here if I thought you couldn't be good pilots."

"You did have me and Peppy oversee Krystal's evaluations, so I can't fault you there. But still, professional stuff? Foxie, I've never considered this as a professional outfit. And I don't think you have either."

The more Fox actually thought about it, the more he couldn't help but agree. The first thought that came to Fox's mind when it came to this team was "family" and not "professionals." Maybe his concerns were unfounded...?

"But still," said Krystal, "Aren't you worried that Fox's concern for me will cause him to be...off his game, so to speak?"

"If anything, it will make him fight harder," Falco replied.

Fox nodded. Krystal looked at him and flashed him a smile.

"But," she added, "In a situation were you and I were in danger, what if-"

"You're saying that Fox would probably save your life before mine," Falco said bluntly.

Fox tried his best to not feel uncomfortable. After all, this was a valid point. Falco was his best friend, like Slippy. His brother. But Krystal...

But strangely, the most Falco did was shrug. "I mean, I would be more worried about that if Krystal was a load. Except she isn't. She perfectly capable of taking care of herself, not to mention the fact that you have two other wingmen to watch both of your backs. And if I'm being completely honest," and here Fox was surprised to see Falco crack a grin, "I had this figured out a while back. You know how I say everyone could see it? Blueness, as soon as I saw the way Fox acted around you, it was already evident that he was gonna fall in love with you. That means he would value your life above everything. Possibly even the job, if need be. And you know? At first I was worried, but then I figured that was natural. So yeah, I'm aware of your concerns, and I've faced them already. If things ever came down to you guys vs the job...money doesn't matter." He took a sip of his soda. "I'm not at dense as I look, you two. I know some things."

Fox simply stared at his friend, sat up from his seat, and walked over and drew Falco into a hug.

"Awww..." Krystal whispered. Not teasingly.

"Foxie, if you know what's good for you, you will let me go," Falco grumbled.

Fox held him tighter. "Consider this a thank you from a good friend. I...I mean it, Falco."

Falco settled down and sighed. He patted Fox on the back. "All right, all right. Friendship is magic. Now let me go. I'm not one for the mushy stuff."

Fox did so, and walked backed to his seat next to Krystal.

"I'll just warn you, Fox," Falco began, "You are living for two, as they say. Don't do anything stupid out there. And same to you, Blueness. We're still a team here."

Fox nodded. He looked, and saw that Krystal did so as well.

"And now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go listen to loud, obnoxious music to drain tha' feels out of me. Go make out or something." And with that, the blue avian walked out of the room, leaving a blushing Fox and a giggling Krystal in his wake.

"Well," he heard Krystal whisper into his ear, "Shall we?"

Fox barely got out a "huh" before Krystal drew him into a kiss. It was passionate, yet short, and left Fox breathless.

"Oh ha ha," Fox murmured, though smiling. "I need to get used to being caught off guard with those moments. You always make the moves."

"Then that's something you can improve upon," Krystal chirped back, grinning.

Fox nodded his head, and then stared off into space in thought. He was surprised at Falco's insight. Even concerning the unfortunate question of priorities. Thankfully, he knew Krystal was no burden, thanks to being a pilot.

But then one particular thought began to nag at him. It shocked him at first, but the more he thought about it...

"You're thinking about something," said Krystal, waking him.

"I am," Fox answered, his ears twitching. "And I would like it to be private, if that's fine."

Krystal gave him a worried look.

"Krystal," he urged, "I'm not going to go back on what I said. I am not kicking you off the team. If the thought ever crosses my mind ever again, rest assured, I will talk to you about it and we will settle it," He gave her a honest smile.

Krystal's look softened, and she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. Her fur felt so great against his, so...natural, even.

"Your sincerity is one of your better qualities," Krystal hummed. "I'll respect your privacy...for now," she added playfully.

"What?" he countered, smiling himself. "You going to mess with my mind, now that we are in a relationship?"

"Perhaps..." she hummed again, coyly.

He chuckled. "I...I wouldn't mind that."

"I'll keep that in mind, then," she answered.

Then two of them just sat there quietly. It was pretty amazing, knowing that the two of them could just enjoy being together like this, silently. Krystal had that affect on him. He always felt drawn to her, like being by her side was just his natural position in life.

"Hey, Krys," He murmured.

She opened her eyes. "Hmm?," she hummed.

"Let's...let's put the team on hiatus for a bit. So we can have time to...explore. What do you say?"

Krystal looked up him, skeptical. "This is you being a paranoid, still."

Fox sighed. "It...It is. But like Falco said, I will fight harder when the time comes. And over this break we can train, train harder than ever. But for right now, I just want to be with you." His tail started to wag. "I mean, you love me back! How can I not be all giddy and want to spend some time with you?"

Krystal's look melted into a loving one, and she reached up and pinched his cheek. "Thank you for being honest. And I would love to spend to spend time with you...Foxie Woxie," she cooed.

She about barreled over laughing when she saw how he blushed at that. "F-Foxie Woxie?"

"Mmhmm. Now that we are official, I should think it's time I...spoiled you a bit more, shall we say," she replied, hooding her gaze.

"And what does that m-mean?"

"I leave that to you to think about." She said back, giving him a coy look.

Just then, a beeping noise sounded over the Great Fox's Comm system. Then ROB spoke.

"Pilot Slippy has returned."

"And there's the other person we need to talk to," quipped Fox. "Let's go."

He stood, and held out his paw to her. She took it.

"Let's," she agreed.

Just then Falco came into the room, gave them a glace, and starting heading to the hanger.

"Come on, you two. Put your clothes back on so we can meet up with Slip. I wonder what kept him down there so long," he called back to them.

"Annnnnd I going to kill him for that one," Fox stated simply, beginning to follow the avian with Krystal by his side.

"Oh come on, Fox, it wasn't that bad," said Krystal, though when he looked at her he saw she was in fact blushing slightly.

"It's only going to get worse from here," Fox replied, rolling his eyes.

The moment Slippy climbed out of his Arwing, Krystal knew that something had happened on Aquas. Judging from that giddy smile and giddy feelings coming off from her frog companion, she figured that whatever had happened was something quite fantastic. Out of respect, she decided not to pry into his mind.

"Well Slip" said Fox, walking up to him, "Judging from the way you look, I'd say you come bearing good news."

"Huh?" Slippy replied, as if woken from a dream. Then he shook his head. "Oh! Uh, yeah, I do. You guys won't believe it! Guess what happened to me while I was down there?"

"Your voice cracked, indicating that you are finally achieving puberty?" Falco asked.

Slippy merely shot him a glare, as if by reflex. "No. I met a girl!"

Krystal's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Oh really? Right when puberty's beginning. How about that," the blue avian quipped.

Not missing a beat, both Slippy and Fox replied with a "shut up" at the same time. Falco chuckled.

"Man, I am getting too predictable," the avian muttered to himself.

"Oh hush, you." said Krystal. She turned to Slippy. "But Slipp, that's great! What's her name?"

"Her name's Amanda, and she's a real knockout! And get this! She works for my dad's company as a technician! We're in the same field! It's as if it was meant to be." The frog had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I'm happy for ya Slipp! And you know, that's funny, because something similar happened to me-"

"You and Krystal finally hooked up?" Slipp asked, as if it wasn't a surprise.

It took every ounce of Krystal's will power to not burst out laughing at Fox's face. He looked like he wanted to punch a wall. And though the walls of the Great Fox's hanger were of hardened metal, she believed he would actually leave a dent.

"Yes. Yes, we did, Slippy. And I'm assuming that's not a surprise in the least?" the blue vixen asked, smirking.

"Well, everyone saw it coming. I mean, the real question was when Foxs was gonna-"

"Okay!" Fox shouted, very annoyed, "I get it, I was being nervous about it. Let's move on. Slipp," he began, sounding serious, "I wanted to tell you because me and Krystal are worried about how this will affect the team. We already asked Falco, and he was fine with it. What about you?"

Slippy looked thoughtful for a moment, the smiled at Fox. "Honestly? Considering how obvious it was, I was already used to the idea of you two getting together. Really, we're all friends her anyway, so the whole 'professional' thing never occurred to me. So in the end, I'm fine with it. Just, please Fox," he added, now looking worried, "don't do anything stupid. You could depend on us to bail Krystal out of jam if she get's in one. And thankfully she's good, so that hopefully won't happen that often."

"And I will depend on you as well to save Fox when he get's in trouble as well," Krystal added.

"Of course. And just because I'm curious, how did you do it Fox? Did your feelings finally overwhelm you, and you just spit it out?"

Fox looked uncomfortable. He looked at Krystal, and she nodded.

"Well," Fox began, "It started because I told her that I wanted her off the team, for her own safety."

Slippy's already buggy eyes got even buggier. "What?! Fox, how could you ask that-oh. The accident. Right." Slippy calmed down. " I mean, yeah, of course you'll be worried. But those kinds of accidents happen, you know? We've all gotten a little closer to death than most people have. Krystal seems unbothered by that."

"I watched my entire planet, and my entire people, be wiped away by a monster of man," said Krystal darkly. "If anything, death and me are acquaintances."

"And I'm guessing that she out right refused to leave and then you spat it out?" Slippy asked.

"Am I really that predictable?" Fox muttered, palming his face with is paw.

"Yeah, you are." Falco answered.

Fox looked back at the two of them. "Alright. Now that both of you are informed, I'm glad that you two are fine with this. But Slippy...and Falco, I'm still struggling with this, when there's come a time when you guys are in bind and-"

"You go after Krystal first?" Slippy answered, looking serious. "Again, Fox, that may be a hard subject, but I can't say I don't expect it. I mean..." then Slippy shrugged, "we just gotta train hard and try not to let that happen. And moreso, please Fox, and you too, Krystal," and here he gave them a pleading look, "don't do anything stupid out there. We can pick up the slack."

Fox looked at his two wingmen, and nodded. Krystal could still sense something wavering in Fox's mind, but out of respect, she didn't pry. Fox had been completely sincere in his promise to not ask her to leave the team. He understood that she would protect him, as he did. This feeling was something else.

"Also," Fox added. "Me and Krystal we're talking about this. Since we've just now become a couple, I hope you all don't mind if put the team on a small hiatus, just so I can spend time with her. The both of you may find jobs on your own, and I only ask that you be careful. Is this fair?"

"Well, can't say I didn't see this coming," said Falco, crossing his arms. "I suppose that's fine. We have been busy clearing away pirates and finished reconstruction efforts since the Aperoids were taken care of. Just as long as this doesn't become a trend. You can't just stop us from flying, Fox."

"I'm aware," Fox replied curtly.

"I'm fine with it too," Slippy replied.

"And you're just saying that because you wanna court this girl of yours. Say, what's her name?" the avain asked.

After giving Falco a look, Slippy replied. "Her name is Amanda."

"Amanda...it's a nice name," said Krystal. Slippy smiled at her.

"Well, that's enough serious stuff for now. Why don't we head over to the sims for some friendly training and competition? I have to fufill my monthly quota of proving that all of you are beneath me."

"Falco, if you stroke that ego of yours anymore, it's going to go raw," Krystal muttered.

"And that's the plan, Blueness." Falco smirked, winking.

It had been a fun time at the sims, actually. Fox smiled, remembering Falco squawking when he and Krystal beat the avian and Slipp three times in a row once they finished with free-for-alls. He was also happy because Krystal's performance appeared to be proving. She not only managed to hound everyone in free-for-alls rather well, but she even shot down Falco plenty of times in teams. She was improving soundly.

And he knew the reason why. And he too, would improve as well.

He sat in his bed, now willing himself to try and fall asleep. The sims had been tiring, and Krystal had opted to sleep alone tonight, though she did so reluctantly. And he already missed being in her arms. But if she need her space, so be it.

After staring at the ceiling for while, his wrist communicator beeped. Looking at it and seeing a familiar number, he smiled. He pressed the "answer" button.

The small holographic head of Peppy Hare appeared, looking at him and smiling.

"You heard?" Fox asked.

"Krystal told me just a few minutes ago. Fox, she looked like she won the lottery," Peppy replied, his smile widening.

"She and me both. I just found out the girl of my dreams not only likes me, but really likes me," he answered, a little dopey grin appearing on his face.

Peppy chuckled. The both of them did. After they finished, Peppy's face became serious. "She also told me how it happened."

Once again he felt guilt, though the hare's gentle look calmed him. "Don't feel bad, Fox. What you did wasn't necessarily wrong. But it was hasty. You're fortunate Krystal refused and got that confession out of you."

"I will always remember how lucky I am," Fox murmured.

"I'm assuming that you told the team about this?"

"I did. They...understand the situation. How Krystal's life became more important to me. They're lax about it because Krystal's capable of taking care of herself. And improving. She's earned their respect."

"Indeed. Still, Fox, you have a lot of thinking to do."

"I know. I intend to do that thinking." Fox stared of into space for a moment before continuing. "How did my father manage his relationship in the beginning?"

"Vixy, fortunately, always knew that your father would be in dangerous situations. To protect her, and eventually you. From the time I met her, and noticed that she understood your father, I knew she and him were simply meant to be. She wasn't comfortable with it entirely, and the two did fight, but they always worked things out." Peppy finished. "Now, with Krystal, it's obviously different. She's a pilot, and a good one. She want's to protect you. She would follow you into hell, Fox. As would your entire team."

The more Fox thought about that, the more he felt awed at having earned such loyalty.

"The only thing I will worn you about is that you must not be irrational. Don't throw your life around recklessly out there. You are living for two now. Your father understood that. And I truly believe that if it weren't for...for Pigma, he would have lived till retirement."

"There are somethings we can't control," Fox whispered.

"Yes. Which is why you must be ready. And you need to think about where you want to go with this relationship, Fox."

Fox felt words travel up his soul and into his mouth.

"I want to be with her forever," he murmured.

Peppy smiled. "Then think, Fox. Just...be careful.

The thing Fox had been thinking about all day finally surfaced.

"Peppy," he asked, "what about...what about retirement?"

Peppy's eyes grew wide. "Fox...are you considering it?"

He nodded.

"That...that is a decision not to take lightly. Do plenty of soul searching. Don't be afraid to talk to Krystal about this. You are blessed to be in a situation where money is no object. The earnings from the team are sizable, and your father left you a large inheritance. You would live comfortably, as long as you are responsible. Which I know you are. But above all else, include her in that decision, should you make it."

Fox nodded. He gave Peppy a wistful look. "What should I do, Pepp? What do you think? What would you do in my shoes?"

Peppy grew quiet, then answered. "I would retire. But I'm biased, Fox. I'm already here. In the end, this is a decision only you can make. Just don't make it lightly. Do right by Krystal, you hear?"

Fox smiled warmly at the man he called his second father. "Thanks, Peppy. Tell Lucy I said hi."

The hare smiled in return. "I will, Fox. Peppy out."

And with that, the small hologram disappeared.

Again, Fox stared at the ceiling. Retirement. Such an odd concept. Thought to be distant, but perhaps closer than he thought.

His musings were stopped by a knocking on his door. Getting up, he walked over and opened the door to behold the familiar sight of a blue vixen that made him smile.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked.

Krystal chuckled. "I had a feeling you couldn't sleep as well, so I thought I would pay you visit."

Fox let her in, and they both sat on the bed. Krystal interlocked her hand in his, and Fox gave it a squeeze. Krystal sighed happily and leaned against him.

"I'm so happy that we confessed to each other," Krystal murmured.

"Yeah," Fox murmured back honestly, "I can't believe it, almost."

"Really?"

"Well, when the girl of your dreams loves you back, it feels like...well, a dream."

"Hmmm," Krystal hummed, nuzzling his shoulder. "I can't believe it either."

For a time, they sat in silence, like earlier in the day. Then, Krystal softly spoke up.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked, peacefully.

Fox thought for a moment, before kissing her on the forehead. "Well," he began, "All I know is that I want to move forward together. I'm...well, it's been a while since I've been in a relationship. Actually, you might be the woman I've been the closets to in a while. So...I hope you can be patient with me. We'll figure things out."

"Fox, I waited some months for you to finally confess to me. I can be patient with you," she replied, giggling. "Why did it take you so long? You can be honest. I won't be mad."

Fox shifted shyly. "Well, I was worried at first that all that teasing was just how you normally showed affection. I was afraid that that bringing up the topic of love might damage out already solid relationship. But when it was apparent that you were treating me differently, I...well, I was very happy. Throughout the Aperoid War I kept on thinking about you, about mustering a way to tell you how I felt. Then the accident happened, and, well..."

"Here we are," Krystal finished for him. Her warm breathing against his neck sent shivers done his spine. " Like I said before, I always knew you liked me, Fox. I also knew you were shy, and, well, I knew that I might have to give you some time. You came around though, if accidently."

His ears drooped. "A lousy way to do it."

Before he could even drink up the guilt he was feeling, Krystal wrapped him in a warm hug and squeezed him tightly. "Stop it. What happened, happened. All that matters is that we are here right now, together, with our feelings out. And I couldn't be happier, Fox."

Returning the hug, Fox let loose a small, but genuine smile. "I couldn't be happier too," he whispered lovingly.

It was in the heat of the moment that Fox whispered his next words into her ears.

"I want to be with you forever..."

Krystal slowly drew back, an expression of shock on her face. Before Fox could worry, Krystal looked back at him with such an adoring gaze that he could feel his heart melt. She cupped he face and drew him in, as was her way, and the two were enthralled in a kiss.

Passion. Filled with a great joy in the moment, Fox deepened the kiss more than he ever had done before, and Krystal was more than happy to receive him. He gently eased her down onto the bed, stroking her shoulders, and she having her hands wondering around his chest. It felt as though his hands were meant to touch her always, and it felt as though her hands were meant to caress his fur for eternity.

Fox thought that perhaps they might be moving a little fast, and began to slowly draw away, and Krystal's final move was a gentle suck on his bottom lip. He sat there on top of her, feeling her panting breath on his face, and she gave him a look glowing with love. She sighed in passion, and he did too.

"That'll do, Fox," she whispered, smiling warmly at him.

Fox got off of her, and lay down next to her. He began to play with her silky hair, threading it through his fingers. Thoughts of their future, of living together, floated gently in his mind.

Thoughts of retirement.

"Krystal?" Fox asked, now wanting to let his thoughts be known.

"Hmm?" she hummed in reply. "What is it?"

"You know that thing I've been thinking of? That I wanted to keep private? Well...now, I want to tell you about it."

Sitting up, Krystal gave him an interested look. "Yes?" she urged.

"I've been wondering about retirement, now."

Krystal just looked at him. Fearing an outburst, he quickly explained. "Not for you. For me. This is still not a developed thought, but I'm just thinking of this as an alternative. With us being like this, there might come a time where I may not feel comfortable doing this anymore, and I need to consider my options. Yes, I know the team doesn't mind, but...well I talked to Peppy before you came in, and he urged me to think about this. And I am."

Krystal just kept looking at him. Now sounding a mite meeker, he continued. "I'm just worried about us and the team, Krystal. I don't...I don't want the team to turn against you because this relationship could disrupt things. I love you and I want you to be happier. And I would rather step down before I let you be ostracized. And I will never ask you to leave this team, this home. I'm just...I'm just thinking of the future..." he finished, giving her a shy look.

To his greatest relief Krystal's bare gaze morphed into a mirthful one. She began to giggle and shake her head, and at seeing Fox's dumbfounded expression, she began to giggle harder. When she saw that he was looking a little hurt, she calmed down.

"Fox," she began gently, "you may be the only boyfriend, or maybe the only being in this universe, whose flaw is being too selfless."

His ear's laid back. "Well, I just worry about you. Like I said before, I'm not kicking you off the team. I would rather forgo my spot if it meant you still being able to stay."

"And that doesn't surprise me in the least," she answered. She petted Fox on the head. "Don't worry about that, Fox. The others are fine. They're our friends, and they understand. They know I'm no burden to this team. You don't have to do this. And besides, I'd never let you leave without me."

Fox shook his head. "I'm still thinking about it. But I still have plenty of thinking to do, before I make any decision."

Krystal sighed and gave him a half exasperated, half loving gaze. "I knew going into this relationship that you would be like this. It still surprises me. "

"Well, then I'm full of surprises," he offered cheekily.

The vixen lighty tapped him on the cheek. "Down, boy," she playfully commanded. She gave him one last worried look. "Just…don't make that decision in a rush, Fox."

He nodded, and continued to play with her hair, and she began to stroke his hand with a peaceful smile.

Fox was about to start talking about something else, when the telltale beeps of ROB trying to contact him over the comm system sounded off in the room. Sighing, he answered it.

"Yes, ROB?"

"A vessel is hailing us, wishing to board, Fox."

Fox's ears twitched. "Large vessel, or personal craft?"

"Personal craft, Fox."

He looked to Krystal, who gave him a curious gaze. "Do we know it?"

"Affirmative. It is the _Cat's Paw_."

Now that surprised him. And Krystal, if her arched eyebrows were any indication.

"Katt?" he whispered.

Through out the walk to the hanger Krystal thought only of Katt. What could drive her to come to them at this time? While Katt was a friend of the team—and a dear friend to her and Falco—Katt tended to work alone outside of the occasional team-up. And even then, she would show up announced.

So for her to come to the Great Fox out of the blue was extremely unusual. So unusual that she fretted about her the whole way to the hanger door.

Once she walked in she saw that Katt had already landed, and the canopy of the _Cat's Paw_ was already popped open. Katt jumped off her craft, donned in her purple flight suit and wearing a particularly thoughtful expression. She noticed her and Fox walking towards her, and she gave them a small smile.

With her empathetic abilities, she could detect an alarming amount of nervousness from the feline. Anxiousness as well.

"Hey guys," said the pink feline. "Long time no see. How've ya both been?" Krystal could tell that she was trying to sound like her jovial self, but it just wasn't coming through.

"Fine," Fox answered. She answered back with the same.

"Good," Katt replied. She shifted her weight back and forth on her feet. "Well...is Falco here?"

"Yes," Krystal answered, but because she was so disturbed by Katt's uncharacteristic behavior, she asked, "Katt, what's wrong? You look…off."

She only felt worse when Katt looked surprised at the question. She chuckled and rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Who, me? Naw, I'm...well..."

Katt shook her head, and looked up at Fox with a grave expression. The gravest Krystal had ever seen on her. "Okay, I just need to spill this out, this is getting stupidly awkward. Foxie, I want to join the team."

She nearly fell over at that. And if that massive spike of surprise coming from Fox was any indication he had been closer to doing so than she.

"W-what?" Fox sputtered out. "K-Katt, where did that come from?"

Katt laid her ears back. Seeing her this vulnerable looking was incredibly disconcerting. "Is it...that much of shock?"

Fox walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you usually opt to work alone, so it is. Not that you wouldn't be a good member of the team, but it's just that this came out of nowhere, Katt. What happened?"

Katt looked down and bit her lip. Krystal felt something radiating from her, and she had a hunch.

"Falco?" she asked.

Katt jumped a little, then looked at her. "Yes, yes it does have to do with a certain blue featherbrain. And before you ask Fox, no, he didn't say anything to me. We're on good terms. I just...I just have something I need to do."

"How does joining the team relate to that?" asked Fox.

"That's private," said the pink feline.

Fox looked at Krystal, and she shrugged at him. She knew that Katt probably would claw her to pieces if she looked into her mind. She could still feel all the anxiousness Katt still had, but that didn't tell her anything about why Katt suddenly wanted to join the team.

"Now if you excuse me," Katt continued, "I have a blue bird to wake up."

"He won't be too happy about that," Fox muttered.

"He'll be mad for all of five seconds," Katt called back, walking through the hanger doors.

Krystal casted a quick glance to Fox, and he nodded. She nodded back. With that, they began to follow Katt along the way to the pilot's quarters. They caught up to her just as she began to knock on Falco's door. When there was no reply, Katt knocked again. Harder

"I swear to you, Fox!" came the tired and angry voice of one Falco Lombardi, "If this isn't something important I will blow up your Arwing! And I will find a way!"

It was comical how quickly his face changed from irritation to bafflement upon seeing Katt standing infront of his doorway. Krystal took a mental picture.

"K-Katt?" Falco stuttred. It was all he got out before Katt grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room, and shut the door behind them. They heard a locking sound afterword.

Some painfully awkward seconds followed.

"Are they-" Fox started.

"No," Krystal answered. "Trust me, I would have felt it. I haven't the faintest idea what's going on in there."

Fox sighed and rubbed the bridge of his noise. "Well...I don't want to sit here and eavesdrop."

Krystal nodded. "And neither do I."

So with little else to do, they began to walk back to their respective rooms. However Krystal didn't feel so sure about sleeping alone that night anymore, and although Fox might be startled...

She walked over and gently took Fox's hand before he walked through his doorway. He looked back at her, startled, but welcoming of the contact.

"Yes, Krystal?"

She blushed slightly, and then looked at him with a gentle smile. "May I...stay with you tonight, Fox?"

She was surprised to see her vulpine not begin to sputter, but only blush and smile back bashfully.

"Of course, Krystal."

That night, they slept in each other's arms, with Krystal lulled to asleep by the wonderful sound of her beloved's heartbeat.


End file.
